Cartoonia Reborn: The Origins
by JMbuilder
Summary: The anarchy fell in Cartoonia. Now, it's one for all. However, this anarchy will be the origin of a new group formed by three cartoons. But how they will be formed? Rated T for safe. Crossover between Loud House, Amazing World of Gumball, and Spongebob Squarepants. (CANCELLED)


**Cartoonia Reborn: The Origins**

**Part 1 - The Disaster**

_Cartoonia, 3:23 PM, 1 May_

Ah... Cartoonia... What a gorgeous and gigantic world. In this planet, we can find all the cartoon's cities that we all know and love. All the characters are the ones that we can't forget. Doesn't matter if the cartoon already ended or not, the cities will remain functioning as it should be.

However, there is only one city that nobody heard about. And that is called "Font". The reason for this name is due to a legend where it says that this city is the place that all the cartoons we know and love are created. And it's expected to be the capital city of the entire world. And how this world can handle all of this territory? I'll tell you the truth.

For much time, the world was with some political crisis, especially with conflicts between the Democratic Party and the Conservative Party. It's just how the USA government or the UK parliament works after all. Then, a new party arrived in 2004: The Socialist Progressive Party.

This party slowly get trust from the world's population with its convincing policies. It only reached to the majority in 2009, when an economic crisis started. Both Democrats and Conservatives couldn't resolve the problems and their popularity fell fast as a cheetah can run. In the 2010's elections, the SPP won. In that, the period between 2011 and 2019 was known as the Reborn Era. The reason was that the party had very good plans that made the economy stabilize and explode (In a good way). They gained more power and trust from the world that ends up helping in the 2014's elections, where they won with 76% from the votes and even in the 2018's elections, with 92%. The other parties started to lose their seats in the government and stopped gaining importance. The SSP noted that and decided a plan to rule the world with the parties members not be devalorized thanks to the party's unpopularity. And today... It's the day.

* * *

_Royal Woods_

Right now, at the Loud House, all the family except Lincoln and Lisa were on the sofa with patient expressions on their faces, except Lori that was bored due to her little brother and 2nd youngest little sister taking too long on reaching to the living room. Meanwhile, Lincoln was in his room, fixing the clock to wake up tomorrow, that he forgot to do today.

Lincoln (Finish setting the clock): Alright! Done! Let's hope I don't forget setting it again.

Lori (Yelling and off-screen): LINCOLN! LISA! COME ON! IT WILL START SOON!

Lincoln (Yelling): Coming!

Lincoln gets out of his tiny room and was about getting downstairs until he stops in front of the door of Lisa and Lily's room, that was leaning. In that, he peeks out to see Lisa working on something.

Lincoln: Hey Lisa.

Lisa (Stops working and looks to Lincoln): Hey Male Sibling Unit. What do you need?

Lincoln (Confused): What do you mean? You didn't hear Lori calling you too?

Lisa (Pushes the glasses with one finger): I know but I'm working on something important and I'm not interested in the politics. And why you all would be interested in that?

Lincoln: Because it's an important day for all the world's population. It will be memorable for decades!

Lisa (Shrugs): Lie or not, I don't care. I don't mind about that unless if it's about something bad. Just tell our oldest female sibling unit that I won't participate.

Lincoln (Sighs): Alright... If you don't want, don't want.

The white-haired boy stops peeking in and goes downstairs. Little he does know, like the rest of the family, that what she is working on will be very extraordinary. Meanwhile, Lincoln reaches to the living room to sit with his family.

Lori: Finally! You took forever!

Lincoln: Sorry Lori. I forgot setting the clock for tomorrow.

Rita (Notices that Lisa isn't with him): Sweetie, where is Lisa?

Lincoln: She is in her room. She said that won't participate in this due to an important invention or an experiment.

Lola (Bored): She has luck! Why I should be here when I could train to my next pageant?

Leni: Come on Lola! This is very important. This can benefit our future. (Everybody looks at her surprised) What? I'm not as dumb as that type of people thinks!

Everybody (Snap out from the stunned reactions): Oh, that's true./I agree!/Very true!

Lynn Sr. (Looks to the clock): Girls! Lincoln! Honey! It's almost time!

Rita: Alright! Let's turn on the television.

Luan: Agree! Let's telephone the vision! HAHAHA! Get it?

Everybody groans as Rita takes the tv remote and turns the tv on.

* * *

_Elmore_

Meanwhile, we see the Wattersons' house and certain kids are running to inside in the street parkour mode. Literally in the street. As Gumball hops above a car, Darwin jumps into a trash can and Anais run by the houses' fences, producing multiple holes. In the final, they arrive in their house to see Richard sleeping and Nicole attempting to wake him up.

Wattersons' kids: Hey Mom/Mrs. Mom!

Nicole (Smiles at them): Hi kids! Sit in the couch! It's almost starting! (Looks at Richard with a frustrated face) Why your father still doesn't wake up?!?

Gumball: Did you try opening a chocolate bar?

Nicole: Yes but he ate right away and came back to sleep.

Darwin: How about yelling at him? Knowing you Mrs. Mom, it would work.

Nicole (Sighs): Surprising, it didn't work.

The kids look to each other, with surprised expressions.

Anais: How about... (Yells) DAD! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!

Richard (Wakes up, scared): WHAT?

The dad of the family falls from the sofa as the family chuckles at this. The big pink male bunny was sad for interrupting his nap.

Richard: God... Why you did that for, sweetie...?

Anais: Sorry dad! But mom was trying to wake you up.

Richard (Gets up and gets a confused face): Huh? (Looks at his wife and scares) GAH! I d-did something, Nicole?

Nicole: I didn't wake up for that, Richard. It's today.

Richard (Confused again): Today for what? (Nicole gives a glare at him and he tries to guess) Our birthday? But it's just in November!

Nicole (Facepalms): No! It's the government meeting with the other parties!

Gumball: You don't remember? That is why the school is closed today!

Richard (More confused): And why the school would close for that?

The kids shrug at that statement. In that, everyone sits on the couch and Nicole grabs the tv remote and turns it on. It ends up appearing Richard's favorite tv show: La Casa De Las Lagrimas.

Anais (Confused): I thought that your series was finished, dad?

Richard: This is just a rerun. There will be a reboot but it will be launched in the next 4 years...

Anais: Alright...

Nicole (Blank face): Let's go to the right channel.

With that, the mother of the family changes channel to the right one.

* * *

_Bikini Bottom_

Again, meanwhile, in the popular underwater city, we see a particular fast-food restaurant that is full of costumers. Inside, at the kitchen, we recognize Spongebob preparing the well-known Krabby Patties. As the hamburgers, lettuce, pickles, and tomatoes fly around the kitchen, the ketchup and mustard hit the hamburgers. In the end, Spongebob puts all of them on a board and gives to Squidward, with a happy face, not without hitting it on his head.

Spongebob: THE ORDER IS READY!

Squidward (Hurt and annoyed): OW! (Looks to the sponge) SPONGEBOB! It's the third time, this day!

Spongebob: Sorry Squidward! You know my happiness in the part of making Krabby Patties!

Squidward (Sighs): Unfortunately, it's true...

At that last words, Mr. Krabs gets out from his office, while counting his money. Then, he notices every customer looking at the tv and it makes him confused, not without, in cartoon logic, having a question mark above his head.

Mr. Krabs (Looks at his employees): Squidward! SpongeBob! What in the world is happening there?

Spongebob: You are right on saying the word "world", Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: What? Be more precise!

Squidward (Groans at his impatience): You never read the newspaper?!? (Takes one newspaper, out of nowhere and shows to him one of the pages) Read it!

Mr. Krabs (Reads at it, confused): Yesterday's catastrophe at Porkbelly, where a giant robot tried to destroy the city but ut was defeated by Johnny X and his sidekick dog?

Squidward (Notices his mistake): WRONG PAGE! (Turns the pages until he reaches to the right one) Read again!

Mr. Krabs (Reads and looks at the octopus): Ok but why all of this commotion for that?

Squidward: It's the most important event in the world's history! It will help the economy and the stability!

Spongebob (Smiles at Mr. Krabs): Also: With that, the salaries may rise and the people would get money to spend here, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs (Gets excited at the "money" word): MONEY! NOW THAT IS IN MY BUSINESS!!!

Mr. Krabs passes by the crowd of fish and other underwater animals as the octopus looks at the cooker.

Squidward: You got the right words to say to Mr. Krabs, is that right?

Spongebob (Shrugs): I'm happy if he is happy.

Squidward frowns at that and before he could reply...

Voice: IT'S STARTING! IT'S STARTING!

The employees look at the tv like everyone else to see what is very important to the world population.

* * *

A big red and white globe appears spinning itself as images of people and cars moving in the many streets of the cities of the world appear. Then, words like "Economy", "Sports", "Chaos" and "Culture" appears on the screen. In the end, the intro finish with a logo saying "BREAKING NEWS!".

Now, appear a news set, with two certain news reporters sitting at the table.

Perch: Hello! My name is Perch Perkins, from Bikini Bottom!

Chet: And mine is Chet Ubetcha, from Dimmsdale! And welcome to "Cartoonia News", with last-minute news!

Perch: Today, it's the most historic event! For the first time, there will be the one-party rule in our actual political regime! But not by Communism or Fascism! But yes by the choice of the parties and of the people!

Chet: Right now, at the capital Font, the reporters Katherine Mulligan, from Royal Woods, and Mike, from Elmore, are now reporting the situation! Let's give them a call!

Perch: Alright! (Appears two screens, with the two reporters) Hello Katherine and Mike! Could you tell us how are the people reacting there?

Then, the reporters realize that are on tv live already and...

Katherine: They are very anxious, Perch and Chet! There is an enormous commotion during these minutes before the big conference between all of these people!

Mike: We interviewed many people to describe their opinion and to say the truth, it's the most positive we can't even imagine!

After that, a bunch of interviews appears, with people telling their opinion.

Mordecai (Regular Show): I never heard anything like this! This will change everything!

Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa): This will benefit everyone, with a solid administration for our people!

Scrooge/Patinhas (Ducktales): From what I have seen in all of these years of adventures, this is doing the things together with almost no misunderstanding at all. And that is very good!

Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls): Creating this may not be better than creating my perfect girls but it still will create a political revolution for the future.

In the end, Katherine and Mike are together, while a time clock is seen, stepping back in time.

Katherine: The conference will start at any minute!

Mike (Stares at her): There will be a chronometer indicating how much time lasts before this event.

Katherine (Shrugs): At least, I'm not lying!

Meanwhile, a certain big rock is falling from the space against Cartoonia. At the same time, everyone is starting counting the last seconds to the conference starts.

Katherine: This is it, people!

Mike: The moment of the truth!

Everyone: 15, 14, 13, 12, 11...

The falling big object starts to burn.

Everyone: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-

Candace (Phineas and Ferb): WAIT! What is that in the sk-?

BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!*

The tv live turns black at this explosion and Perch and Chet turns their face into confused and scared ones at this. Then, Chet tries to call them again.

Chet (Yelling at the microphone): Katherine? Mike? (Gets worried) PLEASE REPLY! REPLY!

Mike (Muffled): C-Chet?

Perch: Mike! What in the world happens?

The tv live cames back and now it's seen, Katherine and Mike getting up, like everyone else, with smoke from their backs.

Katherine: Cof... Cof... What was... That?

Mike: How do you want to me know, with this smoke?

That same smoke starts dissipating and when it went away, everyone was with shocked faces at what they are seeing in their visions. Where the government building was, a big HUGE meteorite replaced it. There was fire around it like some smoke from the same.

Katherine: W... W... What?!?

Mike: Oh no... The government and the other parties are gone!

Katherine: Now what will happ-?

Voice 1: Oh my god!

Voice 2: This is a disaster!

Voice 3: THIS IS ANARCHY NOW! IS ONE FOR ALL!

Everyone runs away as they run over Katherine, Mike, and... The cameraman, making a blue screen with the words "INTERNATIONAL EMERGENCY!". With that, we will see some additional reactions:

* * *

_Bikini Bottom_

At this point, everyone was iced with startled faces at this turmoil. SpongeBob dropped accidentally the Krabby Patties that he had on his board as Squidward was holding the boat to get ahead to the blue screen on the television. Nobody spoke until...

Voice 1: OH MY GOD!

Voice 2: IT'S ANARCHY! IT'S ONE FOR ALL!

At those words, in a second, everyone was throwing the tables to the windows, breaking them and some of them were trying to steal food and money (Not valuable anymore but can be used to heat somebody) from the restaurant. This doesn't go unnoticed by the owner of the restaurant.

Mr. Krabs (Worried and angry): MY MONEY!

When Mr. Krabs and some of the costumers generate a conflict, SpongeBob and Squidward were hiding inside of the boat, to avoid problems.

Squidward (Scared): My God! This is a nightmare a thousand times! How I will survive this?

SpongeBob thinks of something to survive in this new era. In the end...

SpongeBob (Sighs): Squidward, we need to get some of our friends! We need to get out of this city!

Squidward (Nodding due to agreeing): I may not like you very much but I don't care if your plan means that I will survive!

With that, the two "friends" get out of the restaurant, sprinting to get their friends.

* * *

_Elmore_

At the same time, the Wattersons were with wide eyes as plates due to this. God... This is worse than when Larry quit all of his jobs!

Gumball (Jumps from the sofa): No... Not this again! No anarchy again! SOMEBODY COULD PINCH ME TO BE SURE THAT THIS IS A NIGHTMAR- OW!

His yelling when he is freaking out was interrupted when Darwin pinch him, after getting up from the sofa.

Gumball (Hurt): Thanks, Darwin... But unfortunately, this is real life! (Looks to his mother) Mom! What we will do? You are the leader of our family!

Everybody looks at the blue female cat too. In that, Nicole sighs.

Nicole (Thinking and pinching his nose): Or it's due to be the smartest adult or for my anger problems. Not that I don't like being the leader. (Sighs again and talk to her family) Alright! Pack the things up and throw any electronic stuff away! We will get out of this city. Meanwhile, I'll defend our car to nobody steal it from us! Got it?

Everybody: Got it!

At that, everyone runs to do their things to run away from the city that they lived for many years.

* * *

_Royal Woods_

Finally, the Loud family was with their jaws, in cartoon logic, fallen to the ground. They couldn't believe that this is happening! At the same time, Lincoln get up just to fall on his knees and holding his head with his two hands.

Lincoln: N... N... No...

Nobody spoke after those words for seconds. acter that, the parents get up, scared, worried and shocked.

Rita: Girls! Lincoln! Get up and close any entrance to our house! This is important!

Lynn Sr. (Running to the kitchen): COME ON! LET'S DO IT!

At these orders, everyone except Lincoln goes away to secure the house. Meanwhile, Lincoln was still frozen and shocked at this.

Lincoln: Now... How we will... Survive?

* * *

**Hi guys! JMbuilber here! Thanks for reading the first chapter. It wasn't easy to rewrite Cartoon Global Order. The name may not be the most original but that is the best I got.**

**Anyways, give your opinion on this project. I want to develop this well. Favorite and follow too!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
